<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moral Ambiguity in the Modern World by Trinket2018</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899218">Moral Ambiguity in the Modern World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket2018/pseuds/Trinket2018'>Trinket2018</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Commentary, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket2018/pseuds/Trinket2018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reply to Knight_of_Avalon’s request for comment on fanfiction as an art form. This really dinged a hot-spot for me, and I needed to talk it out. Read or don’t, comment or don’t, this is purely my opinion, and a need to hash it out in my own head. Starts with the fanfiction question, but I may add other ‘chapters’, because there is a LOT of Moral Ambiguity going around these days…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moral Ambiguity in the Modern World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816544">Calling all (fanfiction) authors!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Avalon/pseuds/Knight_of_Avalon">Knight_of_Avalon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>See: Calling all (fanfiction) authors!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! by Knight_of_Avalon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~0~ </p><p>1)	As a fanfiction author, are you or would you be ashamed to admit that you write fanfiction to the people in your life? (Quality of writing does not count, only the fanfiction aspect). Please explain your answer, whether it's yes or no. <br/>ANSWER: I actually did ‘out’ myself to family and friends, because they kept asking what I was writing these days, and I was actually kinda proud of it. First I had to explain what fanfic WAS. (“But… you’re not making any money out of this?”) I did warn them that knowledge of the various fandoms was required… then I had to explain slash. The looks on my brothers’ faces was hilarious. Torn between shock that their sister was writing smut, trying to act modern and politically correct and accepting, but secretly squicked by the whole M/M thing (not that there’s anything WRONG with that… LOL). <br/>2)	What are your thoughts on fanfiction being considered a form of literature? Specifically, what do you think the benefits of that would be for society and the fanfiction community, both authors and readers? <br/>ANSWER: Yeah, I have REAL problems with this one.<br/>3)	What do you think the benefits of fanfiction are? Even better, what do you think makes it unique and special when compared to published books? What do you think are the benefits of fanfiction itself? Why do you think it's so important?<br/>ANSWER: Yeah, REAL problems with this one, too.<br/>4)	Do you (or even have you in the past) have any plans or dreams of writing in a professional capacity?<br/>ANSWER: And this is pretty much why. More below.</p><p>~0~ </p><p>First of all, I think Knight’s questions start in the wrong place. Before anything else, I think we MUST recognize that writing fanfiction is, in fact, an ILLEGAL act. We are committing a form of plagiarism, virtual theft, claiming the intellectual property of the Originator as our own, and doing with it as we wish, because… we want to. I don’t know if any of you noticed, but even in the agreement to AO3 to sign up, we promise NOT to commit plagiarism… even though the whole purpose of this site is DESIGNED for fanfiction! Sure, they’re covering their legal butts, but they criminalize us just by applying for membership. And we knowingly go along with it, because… we want to.  </p><p>The Originator is a professional, who came up with an original idea, developed it with blood, sweat and tears, managed to find a public platform for it, and whose livelihood and reputation depends upon it. It’s their baby. By, in effect, kidnapping that baby and raising it ourselves, we are violating the rights of the Originator. I know it would certainly piss me off, especially if those abusing my rights were subjecting MY characters to attitudes, behavior, relationships, circumstances and events to which I personally object, or even merely find out-of-character. Whether or not you agree with my moral, personal reservations and objections makes no difference… not your business, not your right. Your only option is to buy my product, or not. Or you could write me a letter of protest if you feel strongly. That’s it. You don’t get to steal it out of the parking lot and paint it blue.</p><p>Worse, it’s an act of gross disrespect, toward an Originator we must actually admire, who produced characters and a situation that engaged our emotions and imagination to such an extent that we felt driven to write in their worlds. </p><p>So, recognizing this, accepting it, MUST be our starting point for any discussion of fanfiction. But how, then, do we justify what we’re doing? Yeah, that one has had me spinning my wheels for days. Because what excuse can be good enough, given the above? </p><p>~0~ </p><p>Excuse #1: “Everyone else is doing it, so why shouldn’t I?” Yeah, this one is complete and utter bullshit. The fact that everyone on the highway is speeding, and the cops can only ticket a small number, making it an almost impossible law to enforce, only encourages a culture of defiance and disrespect for the law. It in fact normalizes violation of a law that was intended to protect the rights (and safety) of others. The fact we are getting away with it doesn’t make it right. So, really, the more people who write fanfiction, the more it creates the illusion of acceptance… which is not just wrong, but dangerous.   </p><p>~0~ </p><p>Excuse #2: “Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.” Yeah, no. Still illegal. Still disrespect. Even if it’s true.</p><p>~0~ </p><p>Excuse #3: “By posting our stories we are in fact promoting the Original, introducing it to a new audience.” Hmmm… Okay, this one MAY have legs. In my case, I had been avoiding “Criminal Minds” like the plague. A TV series about serial killers just didn’t seem like a fun time to me. Then I read some crossover stories that intrigued me… I bought the Season 1 DVD set… and got hooked. Bought all the other seasons on DVD, became a stone fan, eagerly awaiting every new episode. Mourned at the end of the final season. And all because of fanfic. BUT… let’s face it. NO ONE writes fanfic BECAUSE they wish to promote the Original. This just salves our guilty consciences… somewhat. </p><p>~0~ </p><p>Excuse #4: “It’s in the Public Domain, and therefore fair game.” Yeah, okay. Granted. For some media and genres. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Jane Austen come to mind. But for authors, they have to be dead, what, 100 years? So who died in 1920 or before, so we can rush in to cannibalize their work? (Or zombie-ize, heh heh). For TV shows, or some Movie Series, owned by Production Companies and Committees (eg. Bond, Marvel), new scripts are actually invited, a show ‘bible’ is produced to sketch out the parameters for the characters, background and situations, which we, as fans, have already internalized. So, sure, we don’t actually expect to sell them a script, but, still. Fair game. But this only opens up a door for us to sneak through, it isn’t a justification. </p><p>~0~ </p><p>Excuse #5: “I’m not making any money from this.” Yeah, you better not be. That’s RIGHT OUT. And should be a given in any case.</p><p>~0~ </p><p>So, okay, I must admit I have NO EXCUSE for writing fanfic. It’s not a literature of its own, no matter how well done, how well written, it can’t be, because it is fundamentally theft of someone else’s claim to creative legitimacy.  </p><p>So why do I do it, in the face of all my moral objections to it?</p><p>Rex Stout, who wrote the Nero Wolfe detective series, was asked by his biographer for permission to write his own Nero and Archie Goodwin stories for publication. Stout is reported to have shrugged, agreed, but said, “a writer should roll his own.” Meaning, he ought to create his own worlds and characters. I really liked that description. </p><p>Because writing fanfic is so EASY. With established characters, a world ready-built… it’s the difference between designing and building your new home from scratch, or buying a house that’s move-in ready. So writing fanfiction is kind of a cheat, in that way. The hard work has already been done for us. </p><p>I think there are two main motivations (not excuses) for writing fanfiction. One is as a writing exercise, to develop our craft, maybe even garner some feedback. The other is as an homage to fandoms we are devoted to. </p><p>~0~ </p><p>In the first case, as a writing exercise, it’s an entry point into an apprenticeship as a writer. Consider AO3, fanfiction.net and their kin as writing workshops. You post to an audience already familiar with the fandom you are writing in, and able to judge for themselves how well you reflect the characters, handle plot, make sense… and you get feedback from that. Maybe even encouragement, to keep going and branch out. Become braver. “Roll your own.”</p><p>Let’s face it, I think we all start out writing stories in our favorite fandom. I myself wrote countless stories where I placed myself on the crew of the Enterprise. I felt I UNDERSTOOD that universe, well enough to make it my setting. I was more Wesley Crusher than Yeoman Rand, saving the day for the ship and its crew with my superior intelligence, talents and skills. Imagine my shock when I discovered this phenomenon was so common there was an actual term for it: a MarySue, and was looked upon with contempt, even by other fanfic writers and fans! Oh, the humiliation. But I think I realized all along what I was doing was juvenile in the extreme. All part of the learning process. </p><p>And then look at recent examples of writers making the leap from fanfic to professional… the rumor is that one best-selling author started out writing in the “Twilight” fandom, and managed to alter her characters and background just enough to pass for original. I can only wonder if her attitude toward fanfic writers has changed, now she’s on the other side of that wall?</p><p>~0~ </p><p>As for it being an homage, well, we’re back to “Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.” Still illegal, disrespectful to the Originators, but… </p><p>As fans, we feel that we know the characters as friends, maybe even family. We are attracted enough to them and their basic situations that we long to spend time with them, in their worlds. Hanging out, so to speak, with old familiar friends. I DESPRATELY miss my Stargate crew. Is it really so bad, to imagine more continuing adventures? To tie up the loose ends and give my favorites the happy ending they didn’t actually get while the shows were running? </p><p>And here a distinction can perhaps be made between books, one-off movies, and TV or movie series. The former have discrete endings, with a kiss and/or marriage proposal, a riding off into the sunset… a definite ending, happy or otherwise. We may imagine what happens after… can they make marriage work? Does Shane find a new adventure in the next town? Do Rick and Louis win the war in North Africa? But actually writing those tags? Why bother? The Originator has already said what he needs to on the subject. </p><p>But for a series, TV or other? Different ballgame. Especially after cancellation. </p><p>I’m REALLY dating myself here, but does anyone else remember the finale to “The Fugitive”? It made American TV history in many ways, because I believe it was the first time a show was given a proper ending. (I should HOPE this is not a spoiler, but…) Richard Kimble not only found the one-armed man and cleared his name, but he got the girl and a proper happy-ever-after. Even since then, though, the times a show was allowed to go out on its own terms, after a considerable run, when everyone involved had run out of ideas and/or steam, tying all the loose ends nice and neat, are rare. And, occasionally, satisfying to the fans who were committed to it. </p><p>On the satisfying list? Gotta love the ending to “The Bob Newhart Show”, the second one about the B&amp;B. On the unsatisfying? How about “Blake’s 7”, where everyone dies, the end? Just… no. For starters, just waaay too easy. And waaay too dismissive of fan dedication to the show. </p><p>But when the show ends on a cliff-hanger, cancelled over summer hiatus, or we, the fans, feel let-down or betrayed by the finale we’re given? If, in fact, we feel the writers and producers at any point in the run have not done proper justice to favorite characters? Either violating established behavior or psychology, or their own internal protocols? When an actor leaves a show in mid-stream, the way the writers handle the character’s exit, are, for the most part, unsatisfying in the extreme. Again, the easy out, too often taken, is to just kill them off. </p><p>Any or all of these situations CRY OUT for a fix-it. And that brings up another side to the homage rationale… revenge against the writers and producers, when we feel betrayed, the desire to “fix” what we think they broke. Consider these a protest by the fans. And therefore a valid form of commentary. A statement of, “This is what SHOULD have happened, if you had proper respect for us, the fans, and your own creation.”</p><p>~0~ </p><p>Okay, wow, I had a lot to get off my chest. </p><p>Do I write fanfic? Yes. Will I continue to do so? Yes. Do I think I’m breaking the law and disrespecting the Originators? Hell yeah. But in some cases, they disrespected me first, therefore giving me a reason to take my revenge on how they treated one of ‘my’ boys. Or girls. Am I using this as a platform for feedback and improvement? Yes. Of course. It’s all grist for the mill, as they say. And it’s helping me, a lot, in breaking down some of the barriers and blocks I’ve been suffering in my original writing. The habit of sitting down at a keyboard and just writing… is seriously beneficial in and of itself. So there’s another answer to Knight’s questions. </p><p>But literature? Oh no. Of benefit to society? The opposite, actually. It’s a moral dilemma we must each of us deal with, in our way, and come to terms with. How you chose to do that is up to you. Just don’t make the mistake of thinking any of it is okay, just because you haven’t actually been sued… yet. </p><p>~0~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>